This is a request for continued support of research in clinical cancer chemotherapy. The proposed work is conducted as a collaborative effort with other members of the Southeastern Cooperative Chemotherapy Group (Dr. Charles M. Huguley, Jr., Chairman). Investigators in several institutions conduct studies of human pharmacology and chemotherapeutic activity against cancer of new agents developed in the cancer chemotherapy national program. Definitive evaluation of new drugs and comparison with reference standards in patients with leukemia, malignant lymphoma and multiple myeloma are also conducted as a group effort.